Anju Emma
Anju is one of the Processors of Spearhead Squadron. She is 16 at the beginning of Volume 1. In her fourth year as a Processor, she has earned the codename Snow Witch. Appearance While she is mostly Adularia, as shown by her long silver-blue hair, the pale blue eyes she inherited from a distant Celesta ancestor condemned her to being discriminated against as an Eighty-Six. She is 170 cm tall and wears scavenged desert camouflage fatigues like the rest of Spearhead Squadron. Due to her mixed Adularia and Celena blood, she was physically abused in the concentration camps by other Eighty-Six. During a conversation with Kurena in the showers during Volume 1, she reveals derogatory inscriptions carved into her back by her abusers. She grows her hair long to hide the scars. Personality While usually a graceful and modest girl, she reveals a ruthlessness on the battlefield comparable to any of the members of her squadron. Anju is also somewhat mischievous, conspiring with Kaie to tease Kurena about her affections for Shin. She has a tendency to hide her feelings as mentioned by Shin when she broke down in tears during the fireworks display. She also tries to hide her past abuses, growing out her hair and not revealing her body to hide her scars from the other girls in Spearhead. History Abilities Combat Ability Anju is specialized in area suppression and crowd control, having exchanged the traditional 88mm bore gun of her unit for a multiple-launch rocket pad for greater area-of-effect power. She has a keen ability to predict the enemy forces movement and position in order to deal maximum possible damage in one blow. Relationships Kaie Taniya A friend of Anju's and one of the six girls originally in Spearhead Squadron. The two often teased Kurena. When Kaie was killed by the Legion, Anju tried to recover her body but was stopped by Shin, who warned that the Legion were using Kaie as a trap. Left with no choice, Anju fired at the wreckage of Kaie's Kirschblute to prevent her body from being taken by the Legion, not knowing that Kaie's corpse had been flung from the Kirschblute and would later be recovered by the Legion. Daiya Irma Anju and Daiya were assigned to the same squadron on their first deployment and remained together all the way to their assignment to Spearhead Squadron. When they first met, he knew she was growing her hair out to hide something but still complimented her and told her to keep letting it grow out. The two became close friends over their years of fighting together. When he died on one of the sorties, Anju gave up hiding her scars. She tries to keep her composure but finally breaks down and grieves for him during the fireworks show. It is implied that she loved him and had wanted to confess to him, but he died before she could do so. Trivia * Anju's Codename Snow Witch links her to Daiya, whose Codename is Black Dog. In European mythology, the black dog can "serve as a familiar for witches." The close friendship between Anju and Daiya is compared to the bond between a familiar spirit and a magician, the strength of which is shown by Anju's reaction to Daiya's death and the lasting effect his death has on her. Black dog (ghost) References Category:Characters